Usuario discusión:No Heart
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Kingdom Hearts Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Bastión Hueco. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Zuirdj (Discusión) 18:02 4 nov 2009 No te preocupes. Me he pasado todos los KH, el primero un cinco veces y creo que puedo ayudar a los nuevos adeptos de este jeugo a entender el argumento, pero gracias. PD: un día de estos publicaré un archivo de como vencer a sephiroth en KH 1. Ya me diras que te parece. Chao No Heart 22:38 4 nov 2009 (UTC) Usuarios de esta página web: Como buen adicto de Kingdom Hearts tengo toda la banda sonora. ¿Qué os parece s hago con artículo en el que incluya las canciones? Responded cuando podais, y quiero unanimidad en las votaciones. Gracias PaS NaS 21:18 5 nov 2009 (UTC) No se si te responderan, creo k esto esta un poco desierto xD, por cierto, seria mas util un tuto para matar a sefirot del kh2 xke es el dificil, el de kh no es tanta cosa, y lo digo yo, que he matado al del 1 pero no al del 2 xDD Por cierto, sabes tu como hacer para poner varios nombres que en el buscador lleven a la misma pagina, por ejemplo, poner "kingdom hearts 2" kingdom hearts II" y "kh2" y k acabe en la misma pagina en lugar de ke solo funcione una y las demas digan k la pagina no existe? sí, lo he descubierto hoy: cuando creas un artículo, arriba entre los tipos de letra e insertar imágenes, videos, etc. te pone añadir vínculo. Le das y te aparecen dos espacios. El de arriba es el nombre desde el cual se puede acceder a una información, y la de abajo es el nombre de la información a la que lo vas a vincular. Por ejemplo, en el de arriba puedes poner "Xeanorth", "Ansem", "Sincorazón de Xeanrth", etc. pero en el de abajo debes poner siempre el mismo para que enlace a la misma pág, ok? Por cierto: 1. Has vencido ya al polvoroso? La verdad es que yo me lo pasé en nv 60 pero en normal, no en experto. Si no puedes con él, llévate tmb unas panaceas para la ceguera. 2. No me creo que todavía no haya una página para Xeanorth: él y Riku son mis dioses en este juego!!! 3. La verdad, a mi no me parece más dificil el Sephiroth de KH2. Es más largo, pero tienes montones de formas de contrarrestar sus ataques. A este sí que le he vencido en Experto y en Normal. PaS NaS Pues esk escribes mal el nombre, es Xehanort ten cuidado, por cierto buen trabajo con la pagina Organizacion 13, pero ya existe una llamada Organización XIII con mas cosas, es el problema que te dije, pones organizacion 13 y pensaste k no existia :S Por cierto sigo sin poder hacerlo, seria una buena idea que me lo explicaras mejor pa poder cambiar varias cosas como esa que pueden hacer pensar k no existe el articulo cuando en realidad si existe y la verdad que eso me desanima, no me gustaria crear articulos k ya existen por culpa de que lo busque de una manera y esten de otra, por ejemplo tambien as exo un articulo sobre los incorpóreos, pues ya existe, solo ke se llama "incorporeos" sin acento Hereje!!! se escribe Xeanorth!!! es broma lo de hereje, ok? bueno, dado que somos los dos únicos que escribimos aquí, si quieres te doy mi tuenti: "rodrigo kaibel val", soy de La rioja y de foto principal tengo la organización. En realidad soy de madrid, pero ya veras que he mentido en todo (salvo en la edad). por ejemplo, mis zonas de marcha son alava y pontevedra pero estudio en la complu: como se come eso? bien, preguntaselo a mi ordenador. si decides agregarme, ponme un mensaje en plan "soy Nas Pas" o algo así, ok? venga tio, chao Cuidado!! Dos cositas: Primero, he cambiado la pagina Xehanort Boss por Sincorazon de Xehanort Segundo, en la pagina Xehanort estas escribiendo la historia de Xehanort, te dire una cosa, tras sucumbir a la oscuridad, Ansem (Xehanort tras robarle la identidad a Ansem el Sabio) se divide en dos seres diferentes, que unidos formarian al autentico, pero dividos son dos personajes diferentes. Tu estas escribiendo que xehanort se cambia de nombre y que luego posee a riku, eso no es cierto, quien posee a riku es Ansem pero el sincorazon de ansem/xehanort no el mismo en persona, es decir, que tenemos tres personajes diferentes: 1- Xehanort que paso a llamarse Ansem robandole la identidad a Su maestro (Este es un Humano 100%) 2- Ansem que es el sincorazón de Xehanort 3- Xemnas que es el incorporeo de Xehanort Se que sabes todo eso pero en el articulo no esta bien explicado, deberias poner en el articulo Xehanort lo que xehanort hizo mientras era humano y luego poner "acaba transformandose en sincorazon e incorporeo" y pones los enlaces a diferentes paginas y escribes lo que el sincorazon hizo en una pagina diferente y lo que el incorporeo hizo en otra diferente tambien Venga ánimo colega --PaS NaS 18:33 9 nov 2009 (UTC) Vale, acepto: cómo senota que eres tú quien ahora lleva las riendas. Por cierto: 1. Por favor, dime si ya te has acrgado al polvoroso. 2. "Venga" es mi frase. Inventate tú una con la que nos saludos. Venga!!! --Yoyi 20:07 9 nov 2009 (UTC) Pues no no lo he matado, no esta en mis proximos planes hacerlo jeje quiza algun dia, porque me da pereza tener que matar a los 6 sincorazon gigantes primero. Y l ode las riendas ojala, he pedido ser admin pero por ahora no me responden en la wikia oficial Salu2 --PaS NaS 20:15 9 nov 2009 (UTC) Estoy en la cima!! He llegado a ser el número 1 de la wiki jajajja, lo malo es que pone que el 1 es nuestro antiguo admin, asi que oficialmente no soy el 1 pero la verdad es que lo soy jajaja Por cierto ya apareces en la mini lista de usuarios destacados en Comunidad> usuarios destacados felicidades. Salu2 --PaS NaS 21:57 9 nov 2009 (UTC) Pues a partir del martes que viene voy a estar aquí todo el día como tú, así que guardame un asiento en la junta directiva, ok? venga!!! pd: ves como tenía yo razón? tu eres el LIDER --Yoyi 17:54 10 nov 2009 (UTC) Soy Saïx Tienes razón: ya aparezco como destacado!!! encima soy el séptimo en la lista, igual que Saix en la organización. Por lo tanto, soy el segundo jefazo aquí jejeje. Venga!!!! --Yoyi 17:57 10 nov 2009 (UTC) Mision muy importante Somos solo tres usuarios activos como sabras, tú, yo y Unomas, te escribo para pedirte tu aprobacion para poder ser administrador, si estas de acuerdo con que yo sea el nuevo admin por favor entra en: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Adoption_requests Y postea que me recomiendas y que estas de acuerdo con que sea administrador (en ingles). pd: no olvides de firmar si lo haces!! --PaS NaS 03:26 11 nov 2009 (UTC) Trabajo Bien, un favor, esta keyblade no la recuerdo y la pagina es un asco, si la recuerdas, dale una arreglada por favor. :D Ala de Gaviota (Llavero) 05:19 11 nov 2009 (UTC) La verdad es que es un llavero que NUNCA he usado: fuerza 3 es my poco para mí...--Yoyi 21:24 11 nov 2009 (UTC) Misión en Agrabah No dispongo de mi ps2 en londre por lo que necesito que indagues cual es el nombre del corazon que es un ciempies compuesto de vasijas. Localización: Agrabah Más datos: Aparece en la primera visita a Agraba de Kingdom Hearts 1, es el primer "mini jefe" Tu objetivo: tras averiguar su nombre, debes ir al artículo "Guía completa Kingdom Hearts" y editar la sección para poner bien su nombre. Sé que puedes hacerlo, sólo tienes que abrir tu diario de pepito seguro que lo encuentras. Gracias por tu ayuda, la organización te necesita. Salu2 Para cumplir tu recado he enviado a Demyx. Anque es un vago, le creo: dice que en España se le llama simplemente "Ciempiés". Siento no serle de más ayuda, Mentor. Venga!!!! --Yoyi 17:07 12 nov 2009 (UTC) Yo creo que es algo con "tinaja" vamos, solo tienes que encender tu ps2 por un par de segundos, no podemos dejar las cosas cutres, no es nnuestro estilo--PaS NaS 19:03 12 nov 2009 (UTC) Misión de reconocimiento Lugar: País de Nunca Jamás Objetivo: Necesito que me cuentes como se llama sora oscuro para ponerlo en la guia completa --PaS NaS 19:41 13 nov 2009 (UTC) No aparece en el diario de Pepito, pero se le suele denominar Antisora. --Yoyi 21:44 13 nov 2009 (UTC) Eso es un insulto No puedes decirme que no he pasado un mundo lineal, de todos modos no necesita guias en absoluto. Por cierto, he derrotado a polvoroso en nivel experto y ya tengo a Sora cambios Como veras, he cambiado tu foto de riku ansem. Es una buena idea poner solo imagenes originales del juego, o almenos como principales porque no es bueno ver un dibujo que alguien ha hecho y que sea la unica referencia. Otra cosa, no vas a escribir la vida de Ansem el sincorazon de Xehanor? lo digo porque entonces habria que crear una pagina llamada "Sincorazón de Xehanort Boss" y para toda tu info alli y dejar la actual para escribir sus cosas Salu2 --PaS NaS 00:34 16 nov 2009 (UTC) No te entiendo: no se supone que lo que he estado escribiendo es su vida? PD: aunque es verdad que me falta decir lo que ocurre en CoM --Yoyi 12:36 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Seguimos sin admin No, sigo sin serlo, la jefaza no se conecta, hace ya 5 días que posteasteis vuestra aprobacion pero como no se conecta no lo ha visto y no me da los privilegios de admin. Esta es la lista de admins http://es.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Wiki:Administradores pd: el llavero camino del alba de riku es la caña en la ds jejeje, mucho mejor que sora con lazo de llamas, tengo que probar a riku con recuerdos lejanos a ver que tal. Salu2--PaS NaS 15:27 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Si, pero el que de verdad mete unas ostias descomunales es Saïx con Lunática: impresionante!!! --Yoyi 12:55 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Foro 01:17 23 nov 2009 (UTC) Aviso desde administración Se le comunica a usted que tenga cuidado porque soy el nuevo admin de aqui, oh yeah jajajajaj Salu2 de tu admin xD :Vaya, veo que has regresado a la wiki, como veras esta en pesimas condiciones, porque PaS ya no se pasa por aqui, y yo me paso cada vez que puedo, pero en fin me alegra que hayas regresado. 02:57 13 sep 2010 (UTC) :Pues básicamente, solo tu y yo, PaS se pasa cada que quiere (igual que yo) y Auror ya no la he visto mucho por aqui, asi que creo que estamos solos. 05:02 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Encantado de conocerte Pues me alegro mucho de que estés editando de nuevo, ya que hace unas semanas apenas habian editores y aportas mucho al wiki. Pues para cuando llegé, habia gente que vandalizaba. ¡¡Imaginate como estaba el wiki!! Y al reunir los requisitos para admin, PaSNaS aprovó mi nombramiento, y puse las cosas en su sitio. Pero me dijo que estaba muy ocupado, así que no vendrá por aquí, al menos por un tiempo. Como ves han habido algunos cambios, sobre todo en la portada. Por ejemplo, ahora cada mes se vota por un artículo destacado. Si quieres pasate y echa un vistazo y vota . Bueno, si tienes dudas, ya sabes, dimelo. Sigue así, que ya mismo llegamos a las 360 páginas. XD Salu2!!! SheCarPar 16:39 22 sep 2011 (UTC) Crear Categorias Si quieres ver las categorias que hay puedes ir a la portada donde hay un link de Categorias y buscarlas ahí. Para crear una nueva categoría: En un articulo: escribes en el apartado de categorias la categoria que quieres crear. Después de guardar los cambios, verás que la categoria que has puesto saldrá abajo del todo (donde siempre salen las categorias). Entra en el link de tu categoria. Te llevará a una páginano creada donde saldrá un recuadro que pondrá "esta pagina no está creada". Creála. En la página de edición, si no está, inserta la plantilla Category y guarda sin hacer otro cambio. Entonces ya has creado una categoría. Tarda un poco en actualizarse, así que no te saldrá el nombre de la categoría automaticamente durante un tiempo. Espero que te sirva. Y si no consigues crear una categoria, o no entiendes la explicación, intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda. Muy importante: escribe bien el nombre de la categoría (con las mayúsculas y acentos) y que no está ya creada. Otra cosa fuera este tema. Hay un usuario, Sergio Benito, que también está creando páginas de sincorazones del 358. Podeis intercambiar impresiones, ya sabes, XD. También a ayudado mucho. Salu2!!! SheCarPar 18:08 22 sep 2011 (UTC) En realidad Gracias por decirme lo de Villanos. Pero en realidad era una pagina del wiki, y al indagar un poco en el historial he visto que desde que fué creada contenia insultos, lo cuales fueron borrados después. Así que la he borrado. Si ves otra página blanqueada o cualquier otra cosa, no dudes en informarmelo. Suerte! Salu2!!! SheCarPar 11:09 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Pues... Pues si, estoy haciendo el artículo de Sephiroth pero el personaje, ya que el jafe ya está hecho. Estos dias voy a estar terminando esta página. Para cuando la haya terminado, ya la retocarás o añadiras cualquier cosa. Si quieres hecha una vistazo a Sephiroth (Boss) , por si falta algo o cualquier otra cosa. Tu eres el experto!! XD Otra cosa, seguro que habrás visto que en Sephiroth y (Boss) hay una nueva plantilla que he hecho. En otro momento, si quieres (XP), ya té explico como funcionan. Que vaya bien!! Salu2!!! SheCarPar 17:02 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Re: Hollow Bastion Lo unico que hice fue arreglar unos enlaces de la pagina que habia puesto un anonimo (tengo que revisar los cambios que se hacen, por si son vandalismos, ya sabes XD) y poner la plantilla ampliar. Una cosa, si vas hacer un articulo sobre un mundo, decirte que hay una plantilla para los mundos. Es Plantilla:InfoboxMundo, 'por si quieres saberlo. Yo personalmente, voy a revisar los mundos para poner esta plantilla y asi arreglar las paginas XD. 'Salu2!!! SheCarPar 16:21 3 oct 2011 (UTC) De todos modos puedes ver los cambios que se hacen en una página: en Cambios Recientes o Wiki Actividad dandole al simbolo de la página com una lupa. Salu2!!! SheCarPar 20:48 3 oct 2011 (UTC) Coliseo del Olimpo Hola, ¿que tal va? No se si habrás visto que estoy trabajando en el Coliseo. Como has jugado al 358 y yo no, te agradeceria que miraras la historia del Coliseo en este juego, por si hay errores o si está mal explicado, si no te importa. Gracias por tus ediciones y sigue así!!! Salu2!!! SheCarPar 13:52 26 oct 2011 (UTC)